


Five Times Rose Asked The Doctor To Kiss Her

by RemembrancerLirael



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, Multi, No beta we post like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemembrancerLirael/pseuds/RemembrancerLirael
Summary: One question can have so many responses.
Relationships: Ninth Doctor/Jack Harkness/Rose Tyler, Ninth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 11
Kudos: 56





	Five Times Rose Asked The Doctor To Kiss Her

The first time Rose asks her Doctor to kiss her, it’s purely out of comfort.

Letting her father go was the most difficult decision in her young life. The Doctor wants this kiss to mean more. He needs her so much he could beg for it, but the moment isn’t right. Carefully, cautiously, he wraps his arms around his pink and yellow girl and places a soft kiss on her forehead.

If he allowed her to, Rose would lose herself in him. She would use him to forget what had just happened. Bloody apes, always using sex as a distraction. The Doctor knows she would never forgive him for taking advantage of that moment. Despite her delicious squirming, he keeps this moment carefully platonic. Being a superior species has its advantages.

If this is all Rose ever gives him, it’s still enough to be her Doctor when she needs him.

* * *

The second time, the desire between them is too palpable to ignore.

As far as trips through time and space go, the Doctor was sure this would be a calm, peaceful outing. They needed a break from their increasingly dangerous adventures. Of course, calm and peaceful were not words normally associated with Rose Tyler. She attracted chaos like a vortex.

What had begun as a quiet walk on a secluded planet had ended when a rainstorm crashed right on top of them. She was shivering, soaked to her skin, as he dragged her back to the warmth of the TARDIS.

“Are you mad? You can’t save every stupid ape you find lost in the woods, Rose.”

“Well, why not? Isn’t that exactly what you did for me?”

“Oi, that’s a bit different, you and me,” he snapped.

“Prove it then, Doctor. Or are you all talk this time?”

The Doctor heard her pulse racing and her breath catch before the sentence was complete. Ashamed of her question, she rushed past him, trying to avoid his response. He caught her wrist easily and pushed her back into the TARDIS door with a thud.

“We weren’t finished here,” he growled, crowding her space.

Their kiss was an electric current between them, leaving her breathless. 

* * *

The third time, Rose has a point to prove, but not to the Doctor.

They tried every which way to flirt with Jack. Well, flirting wasn’t really the problem, as the Doctor had pointed out. Jack flirted every time he breathed. The bigger issue was convincing him that Rose Tyler, a twenty first century human, meant it when she asked Jack to join their bed.

“Rose, there’s no way you actually want this. Let’s get you to the medlab, you're not in your right mind…”

“I’m not a child, _Captain,_ I know exactly what I want.”

“Alright, maybe you do,” he snapped. “But dark and brooding over there? He’d toss me out of an airlock before letting me come near you.”

In an instant, Rose was on him, kissing him dizzy. She glanced behind her shoulder to her Doctor, silently asking him to join. He wrapped his arms around her & kissed her neck as she triumphantly turned back to Jack.

“I stand corrected, then,” Jack murmured, watching them both. There wasn’t much talking after that.

* * *

The fourth time, no words are needed. The time vortex is killing Rose, _his Rose_ , and he can’t allow that to happen. The Doctor refuses to lose her. Later, Rose will forgive him that. What she can’t forgive is _him_ leaving _her._

* * *

The fifth time, her question is so shy, so quiet, even the Doctor can barely hear it. To be fair, he no longer had those absurdly large ears, his hearing wasn’t as sensitive as before.

“Do you still want to kiss me? This you, I mean?”

“Rose Tyler,” he chuckled, surprised. “Do you even have to ask?”


End file.
